As a conventional device for storing and discharging paper/paper-like sheets, a banknote storing and discharge device exists, configured with a first reel on which a first tape is taken up, a second reel on which a second tape is taken up, a drum on which the first tape and the second tape meet and are taken up, first and second deflecting rollers that deflect the first and second tapes towards the drum, respectively. A banknote that has been received in between the first and second tapes entrained around the first and second deflecting rollers, respectively, is taken up and stored with central portions of the banknote sandwiched between respective conveying surfaces. The first and second tapes are unwound, and the banknote that has been taken up onto the drum is unreeled while still sandwiched between the respective conveying surfaces of the first and second tapes and conveyed towards a banknote inlet-outlet and discharged (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-67382, mainly at paragraph 0008 to 0012, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2).